


Деспасито

by gallyanim



Series: жизнь хороша и жить хорошо [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Sex In Public Places (Kind Of), эмигрантская тоска
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:14:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26089264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gallyanim/pseuds/gallyanim
Summary: Ойкава первый раз приезжает домой после отъезда в Аргентину.
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi
Series: жизнь хороша и жить хорошо [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1786912
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17
Collections: Haikyuu Captains драбблы/мини R — NC-21 2020, Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020





	Деспасито

Удивительно, как всю долгую-долгую дорогу, от самого прибытия на регистрационную стойку в аэропорту Буэнос-Айреса до приземления в аэропорту Нарита, Ойкава чувствует только радостное волнение, но ровно тогда, когда пора хватать свою ручную кладь, по всем правилам размещённую над сиденьем, и выходить из самолёта, становится тревожно. Нормально было, нормально летел, фотографировался на фоне самолётного хвоста в Аргентине, потом в Лос-Анджелесе. Звонил Ивайзуми из аэропорта Лос-Анджелеса, слушал, как тот ругается хриплым заспанным голосом, и радостно отвечал, что вот, ну Ива-чан, ну не упускать же возможность с тобой поговорить в одном часовом поясе. Было — хорошо, сейчас — внезапно окатывает боязливой волной. Двенадцать часов времени корова языком слизнула вместе с уверенностью Ойкавы в грядущих счастливых неделях.

Вдруг всё поменялось. Ойкава бредёт по коридору Нариты к стойкам иммиграции.

Вдруг ничего не поменялось. Багаж выезжает на багажную ленту и кружит, и кружит, и какие-то сумки стаскивают сразу, какие-то проползают полный круг, успевают зайти на следующий и только тогда находят хозяев.

Вдруг поменялся только он. Двери гейта на выход раскрываются, и почему-то в той части аэропорта светлее, чем в этой.

В каждом варианте развития событий есть поводы и причины накрутить себя на вилку, а потом без конца и края тыкать зубчиками в свои особенно податливые и особенно мягкие точки. Значит ли это, что Ойкава отвык от палочек и привык к вилкам, и если да — значит ли отвыкание от палочек что-то более глобальное и существенное.

— Тоору! Тооооооооооооооору!

Когда Ойкава уезжал, у него было два чемодана, оба забитые под завязку, а сейчас всего один и полупустой, но всё равно на первом же оглушающем звуке своего имени идти становится тяжело. Стандартная киносцена выходит: люди вокруг снуют по своим делам, ищут родных и знакомых в толпе, множество иностранцев разбираются в японской навигации, и всё это многочисленное движение кажется размытым и отдалённым; а Ойкава — тот самый главный герой, который видит только самое важное для себя. Толпа размытая. Машущий, кричащий и чуть не подпрыгивающий Сугавара Коуши очень чёткий.

Суга подходит, тыкает его пальцем в плечо — выбивает тем самым из зависшего состояния — и смеётся.

— Ола, — говорит он. — Засиделся, ходить не получается?

Ойкава отмирает.

Почему-то кажется, что раз он уже умудрился словить киношное ощущение, то дальше всё должно идти каким-нибудь необычным чередом. Чёрт знает, что могло бы засчитаться в необычное, но, наверное, то, что они просто держатся за руки через весь аэропорт и Ойкава рассказывает истории про американскую иммиграцию на пересадке, не совсем подходит под определение «необычного» из толкового словаря. Бытовые истории вроде бы уместно вещать, когда вы расстались вчера, а не много месяцев назад. А с другой стороны — когда-то вчера и было же? Всё, что было до американской пересадки, Суга и так про него знает и слышал от него же. Просто не лицом к лицу. Всё равно странно; как будто вилка склоняется к «ничего не изменилось», но в том самом смысле, когда не изменилось настолько, что и накручиваться не о чем.

В тот раз было такси, сейчас смысла в такси нет. Нужного поезда тоже нет, и довольно долго. Ойкава успевает замолчать, передать ручку от чемодана в руки Суге, а сам просто вцепляется в него сзади и ложится головой на плечо. Заново привыкнуть обнимать в любой момент, как захочется, наверняка выйдет быстрее, чем вышло отвыкнуть, но пока он ещё сживается с этим обратно. Может быть, поэтому не обнял сразу, как увидел.

Так и стоят — молча, глядя на расписание поездов и на часы, Суга дёргает чемоданную ручку туда-сюда. Может быть, сломает в итоге, но сейчас даже любопытно, выдержит ручка атаку или нет. Вокруг надписи на японском, разговоры на японском, и весь испанский, какой сегодня успел с Ойкавой случиться, заключался в том единственном «Ола». О прибытии поезда механический голос диктора тоже говорит на японском, дублирует на английском. Ойкава в голове невольно пытается перевести на испанский сам.

До пересадки на синкансен на всех линиях творится столпотворение и теснота, но в принципе неважно — человеческое море впечатывает его вплотную в Сугу, и так-то скорее стоит признать, что все месяцы в Аргентине Ойкава о чем-то таком и мечтал. Без вагона метро вокруг, конечно, но всё равно. Прижаться вплотную, смотреть зачарованным взором на родинку под глазом, слушать про глупых и не очень младших школьников. Вагон метро сюда добавляет то, что не приходило в голову, но по факту нравится: украдкой поцеловать в ресницы и бормотать на ухо испанские версии каждого станционного объявления.

Суга его держит за талию свободной от чемодана рукой, сдавливает объятие сильнее на каждом торможении и смеётся всякий раз, когда Ойкава не может вспомнить нужное слово и дуется на трудности перевода. Перед самым выходом тихо говорит:

— По телефону звучало горячо, а вслух совсем с катушек съеду.

И затем как ни в чём ни бывало Суга просто вытаскивает Ойкаву за руку на станцию. Они вдвоём в равной степени немного теряются на вокзале, путаются в путях, и на кассе Ойкава слишком поздно осознаёт все сложности пребывания в Японии с кучей денег на аргентинской, а не японской карте. 

Поезд до Сендая едва не уходит без них, но всё-таки нет, обходится без настолько критичных провалов. Тяжело дыша у закрывшейся двери вагона, Ойкава смотрит на такого же запыхавшегося Сугу. Они даже не потеряли по дороге из аэропорта чемодан или чей-нибудь телефон.

Всё такое простое, понятное и обыкновенное; погода за окном набирающего скорость синкансена отчаянно напоминает ту, в которую он уезжал. Япония такая же, ничего поражающего воображение нет, никаких кардинальных перемен не произошло, Ойкава не забыл все иероглифы и они с Сугой трындят о фигне как в любое другое время, а в промежутках — опаздывают, теряются, находятся снова. Может быть, так и должно быть. Вписываешься обратно в окружающую реальность и в отношения не через солидные разговоры о том, что поменялось и в какую именно сторону, а через мгновенно возникающую заново обыденность. Как не уезжал, ну или уезжал — но совсем ненадолго.

Нужные места находятся относительно быстро, но Ойкава всё равно успевает перед парой человек извиниться за учинённое беспокойство. Извинения на автомате выскакивают на испанском. Смешно, учитывая, что в Аргентине никто бы и не подумал за шум чемодана по вагону извиняться.

— Истинный мультикультурализм, — фыркает Суга, когда они уже сидят там, где и должны. — Японская вежливость на испанском языке. У нас урок про такое был.

— Может, я просто пытаюсь соблазнить всех, кого встречу, — вздыхает Ойкава и ложится головой к нему на плечо. Плечо чуть вздрагивает, потому что Суга ржёт и отвечает, что план, безусловно, гениальный, но бесполезный, и затем ускользает полностью у Ойкавы из-под щеки. Суга весь ныряет вниз, копается долго в рюкзаке, а потом вытаскивает пакетик из родной сендайской пекарни.

— Всё равно меня ты будешь любить больше всех, — говорит он. В пакетике, конечно, обнаруживается тот самый молочный хлеб.

— После хлеба, — уточняет Ойкава с набитым ртом. Суга кивает.

— После хлеба.

Где-то фоново успевает трепыхнуться и оторваться в никуда совсем маленький, незначительный кусок его в целом не особо осмысленного комка страхов — мог ведь и молочный хлеб разлюбить за это время, и что тогда. На самом деле нет, не разлюбил. Ойкава половину глотает чуть не одним куском, вторую, наоборот, ломает медленно. Просто полюбил что-то новое, но не потерял чувств, которые были ещё до отъезда.

— Я начал есть острое.

— Это типа одна долька халапеньо на миску риса?

— Много халапеньо, — мрачно уточняет Ойкава, вспоминая свой первый опыт со столовой в аргентинском спортзале. Суга цокает языком и радостно сообщает, что тогда Ойкаве придётся готовить то самое с много халапеньо, иначе веры всё равно нет. Ойкава даже не начинает препираться о своих кулинарных умениях. Просто жуёт молочную булку, бьёт Сугу по ладони, когда тот пытается утянуть кусок себе, и осознаёт, что вот у них совместные планы. Планов всяких на его пребывание в Японии, понятное дело, уже куча во всяких логах, и они начали формироваться едва ли не в первый месяц пребывания в Аргентине (ну потому что «Тоору, у нас такая изакая открылась новая, тебе очень надо!»; и ещё «Тоору, Цукишима теперь музейный экскурсовод, мы должны вместе сходить к нему на экскурсию»; и вплоть до «Тоору, смотри какие наручники~»), но сидеть рядом и планировать вслух — уму непостижимо же.

Они вместе расковыривают его телефон, чтобы сменить сим-карту аргентинскую на сим-карту японскую, и пихаются локтями, Суга мешает тем, что слишком близко наклоняется, а потом аргентинская симка чуть не улетает под соседнее кресло, попутно забирая душу Ойкавы с собой. К счастью, обходится без происшествий, но только вот лицо Суги оказывается так близко, и Ойкава залипает на родинку под левым глазом совсем как впервые.

И целует — сначала родинку, потом щёки, потом губы. Чего ждал-то так долго, надо было сразу в аэропорту с поцелуев и начать. С другой стороны, хрен знает, вышли бы они тогда из аэропорта в принципе или нет. После всех месяцев электронного общения Ойкаве кажется, что он мог бы целоваться сутки напролёт. И всё равно бы не устал.

Сейчас уж точно не успевает устать: поезд добирается до Мияги куда как быстрее, а на вокзале Сендая Ойкаву прибирают любящие родственники во главе с совсем выросшим племянником. 

— Я всё ещё выше, — немедленно сообщает Ойкава.

— Зато я умнее, — ухмыляется Такеру.

В отчем доме Ойкава почти целые сутки просто спит.

Когда просыпается, всё то же непонятное чувство накатывает снова, как в момент приземления самолёта. По дороге из Нариты понемногу отпускало, наверное, даже отпустило совсем на каком-то этапе, но когда Ойкава обводит глазами совсем незнакомо выглядящую бывшую свою комнату, опять начинает казаться, что он просто ещё не понял, какая именно проблема у его возвращения есть. Но какая-то есть наверняка. Как будто он пришёл к себе домой и оказался там в гостях, просто не знает, почему так.

С другой стороны, здесь-то с чего бы удивляться таким ощущениям. Здесь он не живёт куда дольше, чем живёт в Аргентине вместо Японии.

Рисоварка на кухне стоит на том же месте, и рис внутри дымится тем же запахом, как Ойкава помнит из школьных времён, и даже ложка по-прежнему белая. И никаких халапеньо.

Под получившийся из того риса отличный гюдон мама и сестра наперебой рассказывают, что Такеру ушёл в баскетбольный клуб, и Ойкава от всей души ругает его предателем, грустно хватается за сердце и изображает, что теперь и говядина в рот не лезет — только для того, чтобы потом попросить добавки, разумеется. Невидимая проблема как-то так и рассасывается, тоже болтовнёй о ерунде: да, конечно, пришёл в гости, потому что съехал давным-давно, но он всегда может прийти сюда в гости и быть принятым. Хоть с соседней улицы, хоть из Буэнос-Айреса.

«Караоке вечером?», спрашивают в общем чате примерно раз пять к тому времени, как Ойкава доползает проверять мессенджеры. Мацукава интересуется не помер ли он, Суга выясняет экспертное мнение, кто тогда получит страховку. Возможно, Ойкава их всех ненавидит. Возможно, они лучшее, что есть у него в жизни, и ещё более возможно — он никогда им в этом не признается.

Возможно, однажды Ойкава приедет в Японию одновременно с Ивайзуми и тогда точно состоится караоке _со всеми вместе_.

Пока что приходится ограничиться россыпью общих селок, в которых всем приходится добровольно-принудительно участвовать, чтобы Ойкава мог заспамить Ивайзуми фотками. Фотографии улетают вперемешку с полными сердечек сообщениями «Ива-чан, хорошо, что тебя нет, меня теперь никто не бьёт!» и полными рыданий «Ива-чан, только тебя не хватает, наверное, ты уже забыл, как пультом от караоке пользоваться...». Определиться со своими чувствами Ойкаве никогда не было так тяжело.

С песней — легче. Благодаря предварительному походу в ту самую изакаю Ойкава в самый раз пьяный, чтобы вложить в Despacito достаточно экспрессии, но притом не переврать текст к хуям. Петь всё ещё классно. Петь то, что полностью из присутствующих понимаешь только ты, — вообще бесценно. Наверное, если бы на аргентинских корпоративах было принято ходить в караоке, Ойкава бы пел только Аюми Хамасаки.

Песня заканчивается, Ойкава радостно вскидывает галку из пальцев на фоне честным срыванием голоса заработанных 90 баллов и падает на диван. Над ухом звякает финальный аккорд бубна-помощника.

— Хочу тебя сожрать, — прямо в другое ухо говорит Суга; и одновременно Ойкава чувствует, как чужая ладонь сжимает ему коленку сквозь драные джинсы. — Ты сейчас так пахнешь клёво.

— Прямо здесь, что ли? — задумчиво спрашивает Ойкава. Внизу живота уже ведёт от нетерпения, и подумать только — он уже чуть не два дня в Японии, а они ещё ни разу не трахались. Нечестно при таком раскладе дразнить пальцами по коленкам, выглядывающим из дырок. Нечестно, но когда бы он был против.

— Мы можем, — рука Суги ползёт вверх по внутренней стороне бедра, — такси домой. А можем прямо здесь.

— А подсобки Шираторизавы тебе, значит, не хватило, — ржёт Ойкава. На фоне Ханамаки дурным голосом исполняет дебютную песню BlackPink. Вроде примерно тогда и вышла, когда Ойкаве иногда казалось, что волейбольная жизнь закончилась, иногда казалось, что только начинается, а у них с Сугой была подсобка Шираторизавы. Чужая ненавистная школа — лучшее место для случайного минета на адреналине, семнадцатилетний Ойкава там чуть не умер от восторга. И сейчас волейбол всё ещё есть, а лет им — немножко больше, чем семнадцать, и общее барахло воспоминаний тоже никуда не делось.

Отчасти, наверное, в тревожные волны страшит вовсе не потерять накопленный багаж. Просто иногда ещё в Аргентине выныривала мысль, что нового общего барахла с ними может не произойти, а по прилёту придавило немножко сильнее. Будет у каждого отдельно, будут своим отдельным меняться и разделять, а вот с новым общим не сложится.

Или да.

Ойкава накрывает своей ладонь Суги, уже почти подобравшуюся к паху.

— А можем и так, и так.

Караоке-заведение по меркам Мияги довольно фешенебельное (в конце концов, кроме Ханамаки, все уже стабильно работающие люди), но здесь лучше уж сразу признать, что у Мияги не самые высокие стандарты фешенебельности, а с приснопамятной Шираторизавой вообще мало что сравнится. Поэтому туалетная кабинка тут заметно меньше, чем тамошняя подсобка, и развернуться в ней вдвоём сложнее. Зато чище и светлее, и никакого хлама, к которому, чем чёрт не шутит, прикасался хренов Ушивака (как он там, интересно?). И как в любом японском туалете все условия для любых гигиенических процедур.

— В одной кафехе в Буэнос-Айресе была дырка в полу, — делится Ойкава очень важной информацией. Суга целует ему шею, у самой кромки волос, и лезет руками под рубашку.

— В Буэнос-Айресе так рисковать не будем, — хихикает он, и Ойкава чуть не кожей впитывает в себя все такие знакомые, такие долгожданные живые смешинки. Не задержанные линиями связи и не искажённые звуком айфона. Вслух, всамделишные, ему, в него.

Ойкава целует Сугу в губы теперь уже без лишней осторожности, как в поезде, а со всей силой накопившихся эмоций. Кусает, лижет, прихватывает губами язык и посасывает. Отпускает перевести дыхание только для того, чтобы поцеловать снова и не прекращать, пока Суга не застонет ему в рот. На стоне у Ойкавы совсем отключаются тормоза, и он просто резко чиркает молнию чужих джинсов вниз.

У Суги влажный, возбуждённый член, и его так приятно снова ощущать в своей руке. Ойкава дрочит быстро, нетерпеливо, чуть замедляясь только тогда, когда Суга стонет ему на ухо ещё громче и чуть царапает загривок. Потом вдруг толкает Ойкаву от себя и впечатывает прямо в стенку.

— Не торопись, — Суга кладёт руку на пах Ойкавы. — Давай вместе. 

«Не торопиться» всё ещё что-то из области фантастики после почти года на разных континентах, но когда Суга вытаскивает член Ойкавы из трусов и прижимается своим, а потом начинает дрочить им обоим вместе, правда лучше. От одного слова «вместе» можно соргазмировать, так-то.

Кончает Ойкава действительно очень быстро; стискивает Суге задницу, сам толкается вперёд и наверняка пачкает его спермой. По тому, как Суга выдыхает ему в плечо и отпускает руку, можно судить, что пачкаются они тоже вместе. Хорошо, что сейчас вокруг Япония, а не Буэнос-Айрес. Хорошо, что и не тот клочок Японии, где они прятались после матча Карасуно с Шираторизавой.

Суга сжимает ему плечо и мягко целует у основания шеи.

— Те кьеро1, — говорит Ойкава. Он смотрит, как Суга смывает с себя сперму в туалете караоке, и ему до безумия, до полного растворения хорошо. — Те кьеро.

— Ме густас ту2, — Суга поворачивается к нему и смеётся, когда у Ойкавы от удивления приоткрывается рот. Потом, конечно, чмокает в раскрытые губы и наконец раскалывается:

— Ну я честно прошёл уроки в Дуолинго до признаний. Ещё могу извиниться перед тобой за то, что я яблоко!

И где-то между зелёной совой, которую они обсуждают, пока приводят себя в порядок после дрочки в туалете, и дуэтным исполнением ванрепабликовской Good life на 98 баллов Ойкава думает — нет ничего тупее, чем подозревать, что в какой-то момент Суга и он перестанут копить барахло на двоих и будут жить только старыми общими воспоминаниями. Аргентина ведь тоже не его личная целиком и полностью. Суга знает, как выглядит его дорога на тренировку, и однажды Ойкава проведёт его по ней за руку, а потом на практике докажет, что халапеньо в столовой кладут от души.

А Япония — конечно, у Ойкавы всегда будет место в Японии и Япония всегда будет значить «дома». Разве можно не чувствовать себя на своём месте там, где тебя столько времени ждут новые наручники среди других, давно любимых игрушек.

**Author's Note:**

> **Примечания**
> 
>   1. Я тебя люблю (исп.) ↑  
>    
> 
>   2. Ты мне нравишься (исп.)↑  
>    
> 
> 



End file.
